Rebecca Bluegarden
Shooting Starlight Aoneko Channel |occupation=Adventurer B-Cuber |team=Crew of Edens |partner=Happy |base of operations=Edens Zero Shooting Starlight Guildhall |status=Alive |relatives= |abilities=Leaper |weapons=Happy Blasters |manga debut=Chapter 1 |image gallery=yes }}Rebecca Bluegarden (レベッカ・ブルーガーデン Rebekka Burūgāden), also known by the codename No. 29 (２９号 Nijūkyū-gō), is an adventurer and a B-Cuber from the planet Blue Garden. She is a member of the Guild Shooting Starlight and the crew of the warship Edens Zero. Her goal is to gain one million subscribers for her Aoneko Channel. Appearance Rebecca is a young girl with large blue eyes, fair skin, and wavy ash-blonde hair that reaches to her waist, fashioned with a red clip on the left side of her head. A pair of triangle-shaped earrings hang from her ears along with a necklace displaying an image of a heart circling her neck. Her arms are covered by a pair of black and gold sleeves that only leave her shoulder and hands visible; an intricate figure completes the article at the top. She wears a blue-collared, white jacket that bares her large bosom and is styled with a heart-shaped zipper hanging in between her chest; hugged by a simple white, sleeveless shirt underneath. She completes her outfit with a short, black and gold skirt with a slit on the side and long, black and gold boots. Rebecca later changes into a new outfit which consists of a shoulder-less, gold-trimmed black dress identical to Shiki's second outfit. It has a dark choker, a heart-shaped zipper on the center of her bossom with golden lines on the sides of the chest, a pair of round buttons on the sides, and black boots. She also has a pair of hairclips resembling small horns. However her clother were dissolved while imprisoned in the Illega Tower on planet Guilst. While in Digitalis, Rebecca's avatar gives her cat-like ears on the top of her head and a tail that matches her hair Her attire is a sleeveless navy tank top with a paw print on it that exposes her belly button, a collar with a buckle, a reddish pink miniskirt, a pair of blue leggings, and shoes. Spider uses his cheats to change her into a light-colored two-piece swimsuit. After the events on Digitalis, she returns to her original attire. Before heading to planet Mildian, Rebecca dresses into a sleeveless, light-trimmed, and dark-colored maid's outfit with a short, white apron and a cat-ear headband. While on planet Sun Jewel, Rebecca changes into a fancy, red sleeveless dress that slightly revealed much of her large bosom with a pair of long, white sleeves that reach to her forearms, and wore a rose-shaped clip matching her dress on the right side of her head. She later changes into a black-and-white spaghetti strap top with a white mini skirt and a pair of knee-length boots or black leggings. During the rebellion on Sun Jewel, she later changes into a sleeveless, skin-tight jumpsuit with a pair fingerless gloves. When her Ether Gear activates, Rebecca's leg glows with a winged symbol imprinted on her skin and any skintight clothing over her legs is destroyed. Personality Rebecca is a friendly and bubbly individual. Despite having her initial misgivings about Shiki, she decides to take him with her when she was fleeing Granbell, telling him that they were friends despite having known each other for only a short time. However, Rebecca has shown a bit of an impulsive side as she cut Shiki's hair without his permission as its unruly nature was bothering her. She is also ambitious as she has a desire to reach 1 million subscribers for her Aoneko Channel. Rebecca thinks of herself as a famous B-Cuber, to the point where she wears glasses to disguise herself in public. She is also willing to use her own sex appeal in order to get views, even considering using footage of her struggling in restraints to get people's attention. When she is in battle, Rebecca's personality changes, developing a very crass attitude and yelling at her enemies to "die", and grinning with a very vicious smile. Above all, though, Rebecca is a very kind and selfless person. She is willing to cry for Shiki over the Granbell robot's apparent betrayal , not caring about Happy being turned into a cyborg , and standing up to Rogue Out when they threatened to hurt the captured B-Cubers. History When she was very young, Rebecca was abandoned by her family. One day, however, she met Happy, the two becoming best friends, the blue cat's similar history of abandonment leading the duo to promise that they'd always be there for each other. However, one day, Happy got run over by a drunk driver, the only way to save him was to turn him into a "machine cat". Despite this, Rebecca kept her promise, it didn't matter what Happy looked like. Synopsis Intro arc Rebecca and Happy travel to the Granbell Kingdom in their spaceship, the Aqua Wing, in search of good footage for Rebecca's B-Cube Channel. While there, they take part in many of the park's amenities, including a monster hunt. While on that monster hunt, they are confronted by a large, robotic cat which is quickly destroyed by a strange man with long hair. Rebecca is shocked by the man's appearance and hits him when he begins to grope her and asks her if she is human. He then informs her that he is the only human present and asks her to be his friend - an offer she refuses and she along with Happy head back to the town. Although, the strange man follows her. When she makes it back into the town, she informs the robots there of the man's presence and she is informed that the man in question is really Shiki Granbell - the sole human of Granbell Kingdom. After the two are formally introduced, Rebecca, along with Shiki, Happy, and the robots of the kingdom throw a celebration. When Shiki falls asleep, Rebecca is told about Shiki's background and after cutting his hair, she retires to bed herself. While she is sleeping, she and Happy are abducted by Castellan and the rest of the robots of Granbell who are seemingly trying to steal her ship. However, they are rescued by Shiki who tries to sacrifice himself for their sake, but Rebecca tells him that they are friends and the three flee Granbell together. After escaping Granbell with Shiki, Rebecca and Happy introduce him to their B-Cube channel, the Aoneko Channel, and explain what B-Cube is. Rebecca also tells Shiki she plans to register him as an adventurer in her guild, Shooting Starlight, before asking him to serve as her bodyguard for a while, who accepts. After arriving on Blue Garden and calming Shiki down, Happy is suddenly kidnapped by a group of thieves. As Shiki follows the kidnappers, Rebecca remembers how she and Happy first met before following them. After catching up, she demands that the thieves give Happy back, vowing to never forgive them if they hurt him. As Shiki battles the thieves, Rebecca and Happy reunite, revealing Happy's true, cybernetic form as he turns into a pair of ether guns before shooting all the enemies and taking them down with Shiki's help. Afterwards, the two explain how Happy is a cyborg and how there are a lot of robots like him out there as they finally arrive at Shooting Starlight. Norma arc In the Guild, Rebecca meets up with the guild's receptionist, Clarisse Layer, who started cried after hearing what happened to them on Planet Granbell. Rebecca then introduces her to shiki and asks her to register him as a member despite lack of identification papers. After pulling him away from touching another person's face, Rebecca noticed shiki was staring at the hologram of Mother. Skull Fairy arc Guilst arc Rebecca is abducted and taken to Guilst where she learns all the females in the room are B-Cubers. Her clothes on her body melt off by bubble like material. The girls work together to figure out it melts class and create a human pyramid to get to a viewing window where Rebecca escapes. She finds a food pantry only to be caught by the leader of the Guilst who has a hobby of turning cute girls into furniture. Digitalis arc Mildian arc Sun Jewel arc Belial Gore arc Powers and Abilities |Rīpā|bold}}: Described as the "power of possibility" by Xiaomei, Leaper is a form of Ether Gear that concentrates Rebecca's Ether flow into her legs. This drastically improves Rebecca's jumping ability, giving her great speed and agility. It also gives her some degree of control over time by rewinding it by a few moments. When using Leaper power through the starfighter, Rebecca can enhance the ship's speed. * : Rebecca uses her Ether-charged leg to kick her opponent, sending them flying backwards. Marksmanship Skills: Rebecca is very skillful in marksmanship, displaying the ability to wield up to two Ether blasters at once. She is capable of making accurate headshots on two or more targets in rapid succession, something that is considered to be extremely difficult. Piloting Skills: Rebecca has displayed the ability to pilot the Aqua Wing, her ship, flying the ship through the cosmos with ease. Rebecca piloting skills were further shown when pilot the Taurus FT-003, evading and destroy all of Sylph swam of drones with ease. Equipment : A spaceship resembling that of a fish that can surf on water, levitate and travel in the space. Cat Ears Headband: Rebecca wears her Cat Ears Headband when she records footage for her Aoneko Channel. : She uses a B-Cube terminal with a heart-shaped symbol to record, upload, and share videos on her channel, Aoneko Channel. Happy Blasters: Rebecca uses Happy in his gun form to fire Ether bullets. * Ether Bullet Full Burst Battles & Events References Site Navigation fr:Rebecca Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:B-Cubers Category:Shooting Starlight